goldbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Choji Akimichi
"I can't forgive you for calling me fat! But even more than that… Not just for stealing the last chip… or calling me fat… most importantly I won't forgive anyone who insults my best friend!" Summary Chōji Akimichi (秋道チョウジ, Akimichi Chōji) is a member of Konohagakure's Akimichi Clan. Though sensitive about his weight, Chōji is nevertheless dedicated to his friends, especially in Team Asuma. Base Choji Choji at the start of the series until the using the green pill. Used as Average Street. Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Strength Feats: His Human Bullet Tank Technique is able to break through Jirobo's Earth Dome. Able to stop Jirobo's attack by ramming into it. Pushes Jirobo back with his Human Bullet Tank. Durability Feats: His Human Bullet Tank rams through Zaku's air pressure attack. (Also can be considered a strength feat) Survives being blasted by Dosu's sound blast. Tanks being launched back by Jirobo. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Choji's main ability is Calorie Control, a hijutsu that allows him to expand himself in size by using up calories. Can protect his head by tucking his head in while using Human Bullet Tank. Can combine his use of Expansion with his gear to create a Human Bullet Tank armed with spikes. Gear: Kunais & strings. Has three colored pellets that give him a temporary amp. The green pill amps his strength. Weaknesses: Using the green pill causes pain inside of Choji's body. Other Feats: Pre-Red Pill Choji Choji after using the green pill until using the red pill. Used as Low Inbetweener. Destructive Power Feats: Completely smashes through Jirobo's Earth Release: Earth Shore Return, cutting up Jirobo in the process. Speed Feats: He is able to speed himself up with the spiked Human Bullet Tank. Strength Feats: After eating the green pellet, he is able to push back Jirobo. After surprising Jirobo with his new strength, he is able to toss Jirobo. Slams Jirobo into the ground after using the yellow pill. Durability Feats: Tanks being launched into the air by Jirobo. Tanks Jirobo launching him into the air yet again. His arm is crushed by Jirobo but still works afterwards. Stamina Feats: Despite having his chakra sapped, he is still able to grab and then consume the red pill. Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Can use Partial Expansion to expand parts of his body. Can use Super Expansion to become large enough to flatten a chunk of a forest. Gear: The yellow pill drastically increases his potency with his expansion abilities. Weaknesses: Other Feats: Red Pill Choji Choji after using the red pill. Used as High Inbetweener. Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Able to move from the ground to behind Jirobo as Jirobo tries to hit him. Strength Feats: After using the red pill, he is capable of casually stopping Jirobo's attacks. He is able to launch Jirobo backwards with an elbowing. Kills Jirobo in one blow with his red pill strength, breaking apart the ground around them. Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Despite his battle with Jirobo, he is still able to walk to the sign Shikamaru left him. Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Gear: The red pill makes him significantly faster, stronger, and his chakra teems from his body in the form of his Butterfly form. Weaknesses: Other Feats: Part II Choji Destructive Power Feats: Destroys the ground around Kakuzu. Speed Feats: Stops Sai's attack. Dodges Kakuzu's Fire Release attack. Barely dodges Asuma's attack. Almost hits Asuma but pussies out. Hits Asuma as he dodges the other attacks and then tosses the kunai at him to keep him contained. Strength Feats: Destroys Sai's Ink constructs with ease. Crushes the Asura Path into the ground. Pushes V2 Kinkaku slightly back. Knocks Asuma back so hard that Asuma breaks a boulder and is embedded into it. Knocks the Gedo Mazo back with a punch. Boosted by Kurama's chakra, he can hold one of the arms of the Ten Tails. Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Can use his Butterfly form without the pills. Makes himself large enough to match the Gedo Mazo in size. Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru are able to combine their powers to create an attack that destroys multiple Ten Tails clones. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Respect Threads, Links, and References